Speak Now
by Ninah Montgomery
Summary: História inspirada na música Speak Now de Taylor Swift


**I am not the kind of girl**

**Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion.**

**But you are not the kind of boy**

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl.**

Eu estava na igreja de St Peter assistindo ao casamento do meu grande amor e ex-inimigo Draco Malfoy. Ele estava no altar esperando a entrada da vaca com cara de buldogue velho (lê-se Pansy Parkinson). Ele estava lindo. Todo de preto. Mas ele tinha uma carinha triste porém coformada. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ele abriu aquele sorriso irônico que eu tanto amava. Desviei meus olhos dos dele para que ele não pudesse ver as lágrimas de arrependimento que brotavam em meus olhos.

**I sneak in and see your friends**

**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastels**

**And she is yelling at a brides maid**

**Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastery**

**This is surely not what you'd thought it would be.**

**I lose myself in a daydream.**

**Better stand and say,**

Eu olhei pela igreja e observei Narcisa e Lucius Malfoy vestidos em tons pastéis.. Lucius devia estar orgulhoso por seu querido e único filho se casar com a cadela da Pansy. Bom pra ele. Já Narcisa, exibia um olhar triste, como o do filho. Porém nada conformado. Desviei novamente meu olhar, agora para a porta da igreja. Lá estava ela. A sortuda da Pansy. Estava linda, eu tenho que admitir, naquele vestido branco. Olhei para frente e notei que Draco estava suspirando. Se de admiração ou de arrependimento, eu não saberia dizer. Mas eu poderia dizer com toda a certeza do mundo que não era isso o que ele esperava. E então eu me perdi em pensamentos.

**Don't say yes.**

**Run away now.**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**

**Don't wait or say a single vow.**

**You need to hear me out and they said speak now.**

Lembrando de seus beijos, seus toques e suas carícias. Os quais eu nunca mais teria de volta. Como euq ueria ter forças para levantar e o impedir.

**Fun gestures are exchanged**

**And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march**

**And I am hiding in the curtains**

**It seems that I was uninvided by your lovely bride to be.**

**She floats down the isle like a pageant queen.**

**But I know you wish it was me**

**You wish it was me**

**Don't you?**

De repente fui acordada dos devaneios quando escutei alguém tocando a marcha nupcial para a entrada dela. Para mim, aquela marcha soava mais como uma marcha fúnebre. Como eu estava na ponta do banco, me desloquei até o canto, ficando perto da janela e meio que me escondendo. Sabia que a última coisa que Pansy queria era me ver. Ela caminhava pela nave, como se estivesse flutuando. Ela parecia uma rainha pagã. Sim, ela estava mais à altura de Draco, do que eu jamais estaria. Mas quando eu olhei para ele, meu instinto me dizia que ele queria que eu estivesse no lugar dela. E tudo que eu queria era ter forças para levantar e o impedir.

**Don't say yes**

**Run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**

**Don't wait or say a single vow.**

**You need to hear me out and they said speak now.**

**Don't say yes**

**Run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out at the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow.**

**You're time is running out and they said speak now.**

Naquele momento, lembrei do dia em que depois de nos amarmos, ele olhou em meus olhos e me pediu em casamento. A alegria me inundou. Porém o medo se sobressaiu. Medo do que o pai dele podia fazer. Medo pelo o que Harry e Rony diriam. E por isso eu disse não. No outro dia, Pansy desfilava com o MEU anel, tendo MEU homem como noivo. Quando ele me encontrou, ele sacou um sorriso sarcástico, porém triste. Eu chorava por dentro naquele dia e agora, estava chorando por fora. Lágrimas desciam e molhavam meu vestido verde água.

**I hear the preacher say**

**"Speak Now or forever hold your peace"**

**There's the silence**

**There's my last chance**

**I stand up with shaky hands**

**All eyes on me**

**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**

**But I'm only looking at you.**

E então eu escuto o padre dizendo, aquelas palavras fatídicas.

- Se alguém tem algo contra essa união, FALE AGORA ou cale-se para sempre!

Houve um silêncio. Era minha última chance. Ele era meu amor e eu não podia desistir. Enxugando minhas lágrimas, eu me levantei, tremendo. Todos olhavam pra mim. Horrorizada com o que estava fazendo, olhei para todos e fizei meu olhar no amor da minha vida.

**I am not the kind of girl,**

**Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion.**

**But you are not the kind of boy,**

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl.**

Saí do banco e enquanto caminhava para ele, dizia.

- Eu não sou o tipo de garota que interrompe um casamento. Mas você também não é o tipo de cara que se casa com a mulher errada.

Ele olhou pra mim surpreso. Olhei para o lado e Lucius espumava de raiva, mas Narcisa abriu um discreto sorriso e com o olhar me incentivou.

**So don't say yes**

**Run away now**

**I'll meet you in your alt at the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow.**

**You need to hear me out, said speak now.**

**And you say**

**Lets run away now**

**I'll meet you in an alt in my tux at the back door**

**Hey hey, I didn't say my vow**

**So glad you were around when they said speak now.**

- Não diga sim, fuja agora. Vou te encontrar fora da igreja, bem na porta. Não espere. Não pronuncie uma unica palavra do seu voto. Você precisa me ouvir.

Então ele soltou as mãos da broaca, que me lançava olhares de raiva e me disse:

- Vamos fugir agora, te encontrarei lá fora, bem na porta da igreja. Meu amor, eu não fiz os meus votos. Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui quando o Padre disse: Fale Agora.

E nós saímos da igreja. Escutamos Pansy gritar e o Lucius o chamar, mas Narcisa mandou-os calar a boca. Ele me beijou e novamente me pediu em casamento e dessa vez, eu aceitei.

Ao terminar de contar, Hermione deu um beijo em sua filha.

- Pronto me amor. Hora de dormir agora.

A pequena Rose deitou e adormeceu.

Ela saiu do quarto, apagando a luz. Entrou no quarto, onde seu marido, Draco, a esperava.

- Rose pediu a mesma história de novo? - perguntou ele divertido.

Ela sorriu.

- Sim. Ela ama a história de como eu impedi que você se casasse com a pessoa errada.

Ela deitou na cama e ele o abraçou.

- Ainda bem que você estava lá quando o Padre disse: fale agora.

Ele sorriu e se aconchegou mais nele.

- É. Ainda bem.

E dormiram.


End file.
